1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of sublithographic fabrication of electronic circuits, in particular molecular electronics. More specifically, deterministic addressing of nanoscale devices assembled at sublithographic pitches is disclosed.
2. Related Art
Stochastic decoder assembly allows memories constructed on sublithographic-scale pitches to be addressed. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/627,405. However, if the sublithographic arrays are to be used directly as memory, the random collection of addresses which index into each memory array is sometimes difficult to manage. This makes access slow, requiring the reading of thousands of bits in order to reliably find where each good bit is actually located in the array. A general disclosure of the related art can be found in PCT publication WO03/063208.
A diode programmable decoder is disclosed in Yong Chen et al., “Nanoscale Molecular-switch Crossbar Circuits”, Institute of Physics Publishing, Nanotechnology 14 (2003), p. 462–468. However, such decoder cannot be built at nanoscale pitch. Additionally, it is difficult to use the decoder to put a strong voltage on the output of the decoder or to provide strong isolation of current on non-selected lines in the decoder.